The present invention pertains to trailers intended to be towed by a motor vehicle. These trailers may be used for a variety of purposes including transporting luggage, materials, or sports machines. Such trailers are generally made from metal beams cut to the correct length and welded together. These operations, particularly the welding operation, require welding stations and qualified personnel. Such operations can only be conducted in workshops equipped with specific tooling. Often this tooling is expensive and requires trained workers to operate the tooling. The trailers must then be transported to consumers in an assembled state, which is difficult and costly. It is therefore desired to design a new trailer which requires a minimum number of tools for assembly. It is further desired to design a new trailer which does not require skilled workers, such as welders, to assemble the trailer. It is further desired to design a new trailer which can be assembled on site at the point of sale to reduce the logistical problems associated with transporting the trailers in their assembled configuration.